Dalmatian Puppies
The Dalmatian Puppies are a set of characters who appear in 101 Dalmatians. The puppies are kidnapped in the film by the evil Cruella De Vil and their parents Pongo and Perdita journey off to rescue them. The Puppies soon became the most popular characters from the film along with Cruella De Vil. Appearances 101 Dalmatians In the first film, the puppies were kidnapped by Cruella De Vil as she planned to use their skin to make fur coats. The puppies started out as only fifteen. Later on in the film, when Pongo and Perdita journey out to find them, they also rescue the other pups and become their adopted parents. 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure In the film's sequel the movie revolves around Patch who is separated from his family. During the film, Patch meets the puppies' greatest hero (after their mother and father): Thunderbolt, the star of a television series. 101 Dalmatians: The Series This animated spin-off of the live-action film revolves around three puppies - Lucky, Rolly and Cadpig. The three are also joined by Spot Chicken, a spotted chicken who wants to be a puppy. Minor pups that appear in the series include Two-Tone, Whizzer, Dipstick, Patch, and franchise newcomer Tripod. Penny was originally going to appear in the series, but was dropped during production. Jewel was often mentioned, but never physically appeared, while Freckles makes a cameo appearance in one episode only. Niether Pepper or Fidget have been mentioned to appear in the series. House of Mouse The puppies, along with other characters, appear in the television series House of Mouse. The Puppies' most notable appearance is where Ludwig Von Drake names many Disney characters and says the puppies as one falls off and lands on Pongo, with Ludwig commenting "They need another chair." Kingdom Hearts The puppies originally resided in a currently unnamed world in the Universe of Kingdom_Hearts universe, raised by two adult dalmatians, Pongo and Perdita. At some point (likely following their capture by and subsequent rescue from Cruella De Vil) the dalmatians' world was destroyed and the puppies were separated from their parents. During the chaos of their world's destruction, the puppies were somehow bundled into groups of three and forced into chests which then landed in various worlds of the Kingdom Hearts universe. During his journey, Sora could choose to find and free each group of puppies, sending them to Traverse Town, where Pongo and Perdita had found a temporary home. Disney Parks In the Disney parks the puppies are only seen in parades and shows such as Fantasmic! Patch can be spotted in the parade in Walt Disney World Resort's Magic Kingdom. In the Disney All Star movie themed hotel in Walt Disney World a certain secetion is dedicated to One Hundred and One Dalmatians. The puppies were seen in Disneyland Paris' Disney's Maleficious Halloween Party during Cruella's scene. Trivia * In the 1985 One Hundred and One Dalmatians book which was part of the Disney's Wonderful World of Reading collection, there were only ten puppies that Perdita gave birth to. This was fixed for the 1996 re-issue of the book. List of the puppies' names The prominently-known puppies 367px-PatchSolo.jpg|Patch Lucky5.jpg|Lucky Rolly4.jpg|Rolly CadpigPushPower.jpg|Cadpig TwoToneReadingNote.jpg|Two-Tone Wizzer.jpg|Whizzer Dipstick.jpg|Dipstick Tripod.jpg|Tripod 101dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-2301.jpg|Penny Freckles.jpg|Freckles Jewel 101D.jpg|Jewel Fisget.jpg|Fidget Named in the series *Pepper *Fidget *Rebecca *Hoover *Hammy *Sa-Sa *Pickle *Pooh *Playdoh *Furrball *Smokey Named in the merchandise *Missy *Patches (from the 101 Dalmatians: Escape from DeVil Manor CD-ROM. Not to be confused with Patch) *Harvey *Dipper *Salter *Scooter *Flapper *Sniff *Swifty *Inky *Yank *Bump *Nosey *Spark *Spatter *Tiger *Wags *Ham *Tiresome *Hungry *Speedy *Spanky *Hoofer *Pokey *Corky *Bulgey *Bravo *Yoyo *Blob *Sleepy *Sport *Dot Puppies from 102 Dalmatians *Domino *Oddball *Little Dipper Gallery Category:Disney characters Category:One Hundred and One Dalmatians characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Domestic Dogs Category:Comedy Characters Category:Heroes Category:Singing Characters Category:Kids Category:Pets Category:Characters in video games Category:Iconic characters Category:Character groups Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Groups Category:Animals who live with humans Category:Orphans Category:Males Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Characters Category:Infants Category:Sons Category:Daughters